


ho'i hou ke aloha (let's fall in love all over again)

by yawwwrp



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hawaii, M/M, More tags to be added, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Minho is heartbroken and moves to Hawaii where he meets happy-go-lucky Changbin and his fisherman friend Jisung.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Past Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 56





	1. he ho'omaka hou 'ana (a new beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall~
> 
> i suck at summaries :(
> 
> i wrote this bc im thinking about my honeymoon which is due in like 2023 or whatever bc covid   
> i tried my best to google the absolute shit out of everything but i am not from hawaii nor have i ever been there so please ignore inconsistencies. this is meant in good fun and i do not mean to insult, offend or otherwise harm anyone!!
> 
> it hasnt stopped snowing today so i thought i'd bring a bit of sunshine to everyone because i hate winter :)

Minho opened his eyes sleepily, just as the plane was descending to land. He stretched himself and pushed up the window cover to stare out into the bright sunbathed island below him.

As he got off the plane and transferred to the connecting flight from Maui to O’ahu, he still found it hard to believe he was actually in Hawaii. 

Barely a month ago, he had been driving home from church, having a full on mental breakdown when he stopped at the red light at the junction. The thought brought back a sharp pain in his chest and a prickle at the back of his head and he tried to push it as far away from his mind as he possibly could.

He had bought a small house in a little town called Kailua two days after that and informed the other board members of the company that he would be moving and would work remotely from now on. Being in a high position where you don’t actually have to do much certainly had its perks.

Minho had rented his downtown loft out and contracted a moving company to ship all of his things that he needed to Kailua and the last of his stuff should be arriving within the next few days. It came as a surprise to him, how easy it was to just give up the life you had been leading for so long and just start anew somewhere else. It happened so fast that the reality hadn’t really caught up with Minho yet - it felt more like he was just taking a little vacation.

Once Minho got off the ferry, he picked up the car at the dealership and settled in for the last stretch of his journey towards Kailua.

He put on his sunglasses and opened the car windows to let the early afternoon summer breeze through, soft sounds coming from the radio.

He had gotten lost a few times and by the time he had reached Kailua it was close to five in the afternoon. Minho carelessly threw his bags into the little house he had purchased and took a quick look around before hopping into the shower.

It was a moderately sized house, with a nice green lawn, a little balcony on the first floor, the house on top of a little hill overlooking the beach town below him - a picturesque ocean view.

Minho felt a bit as if he was on autopilot and wasn’t sure if it was because of all the travelling he had done since yesterday or the abrupt change in scenery.

He left the shower and slipped into a t-shirt and shorts, making his way downstairs to open the big glass doors out to the garden.

Minho almost had a heart attack as he approached the doors. Outside was a guy around his own age, sun tanned and happily singing along to the music coming through his earphones, trying to turn on the lawn mower.

Was he at the wrong house?

As he opened the doors and stepped out into the warm air and the sea breeze, the guy finally got the lawn mower to turn on. Minho stepped right up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He almost let out a laugh at the guy’s startled jump.

“Oh my god”, the guy breathed out and his shocked expression turned into a smile, “Aloha, friend! Did you have a safe trip?”

Minho furrowed his brows. “I’m sorry?”

The guy turned off the lawn mower again so they didn’t have to yell. “Sorry, bit loud. I said did you have a safe trip?”

The clammy coldness that had been filling Minho for a month was finally broken after so long just to be replaced with a feeling of deep confusion.

“Who are you?”

The guy slapped his palm to his forehead. “I’m an idiot! I guess Mrs. Kahale didn’t tell you - I come here once a month to cut the grass.”

No, the lady who had sold Minho the house did definitely not mention some beefy, tan, attractive guy coming by to tend to the garden.

“I’m Changbin.” He extended his hand to shake Minho’s, who was a bit dazed by this whole situation and shook his hand with a delayed reaction.

“Minho.” He let Changbin’s words sink in for a moment. “Changbin doesn’t sound very hawaiian.”

Changbin shrugged and leaned onto the handle of the lawn mower. “Because I’m korean. I came to the beautiful islands when I was fifteen and I’ve been living here and there on the islands ever since. Fell in love with it.”

His smile was relaxed but so bright, it seemed blinding to Minho. Love. He didn’t even want to hear that word.

“Is there a good place around here to get some food? I haven’t eaten in like”, Minho checked his watch for a moment. “Sixteen hours.”

Changbin’s eyes widened. “You need to get some food in you! You okay with me mowing the lawn tomorrow? I’ll take you out to an early dinner.”

Minho was about to protest - he really didn’t want to take up this stranger’s time and he wasn’t really in a friendly mood, hadn’t been since  _ that  _ day.

As if Changbin could read his thoughts, he abandoned the lawn mower and crossed the garden towards the driveway.

“I’m not taking no for an answer!”

Taking the ten minute drive from Minho’s house down to the city in Changbin’s open top jeep, Minho felt himself relax for the first time in ages.

The slowly setting sun, the wind blowing through their hair - Minho was almost sad when Changbin parked the jeep near the beach and hopped out. 

“There’s a nice restaurant right on the beach near the docks, let’s go there.” Changbin waited until Minho got out of the car and strolled slowly along the beach.

Minho felt a strange sense of envy as he looked over at Changbin with the ocean waves behind him. Changbin seemed like a happy guy and Minho wondered if this was what Hawaii did to you if you were there for long enough. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt and dark shorts, his exposed skin was sunkissed and his dark hair a bit wavy, as if he had been swimming in the sea before he had stopped by Minho’s house.

They sat down at a table on the terrace, overlooking the ocean and the docks to their left. There was ukulele music playing over the speakers and most of the tables were already filled with people as Changbin ordered them food.

“You need to get a great first meal”, Changbin had explained after snatching the menu away from Minho. “I will make sure you have a good first impression of Kailua’s finest food.”

Minho let his eyes drift over the blue sea, eventually looking over to the docks, where two small ships just came in.

The waitress smiled happily at them as she brought them drinks.

“Binnie!” Changbin got up to give her a hug. “I haven’t seen you in weeks, how have you been?”

Changbin smiled sheepishly. “I flew to Kauaʻi for two weeks to help my friends set up their new store there.”

She put the drinks down on the table and rolled her eyes. “You know I don’t like it when you go flying around, it’s dangerous.”

Her eyes wandered over to Minho. “Oh, a new face. Are you one of Binnie’s friends?”

Changbin cut Minho off before he could say anything. “That’s Minho, he just moved here today.”

The table next to them wanted to pay so she quickly left their table again with a cryptic, “Careful there, Binnie… I’ll be out with your food in a little!”

Minho took a sip of his drink and fixed Changbin with a stare. “What exactly did she mean by ‘flying around’?”

Changbin grinned. “I have a tiny propeller plane that I flew to Kaua’i with.”

Minho raised his eyebrows. He couldn’t tell if Changbin was joking or being serious. “Do you know everyone here?”

“Pretty much. I do odd jobs here and there, so I know a lot of people. I’m the guy for everything.”

Changbin seemed like an interesting character, almost like someone from a tv show rather than an actual living real life person.

“Hey, Bin!”

Changbin leaned to the side to look over Minho’s shoulder towards the docks. A guy was waving at him from the docks.

Changbin waved back at him with a laugh, “Don’t just stand there, come over!”

The other guy was apparently Changbin’s best friend in town, Jisung. Despite the korean name, Jisung was apparently born in Kailua and had been living here all his life, working for his father’s fishing business.

Jisung seemed just as happy a guy as Changbin, though a bit more hyper and energetic compared to Changbin’s relaxed nature. They had become friends when Changbin first came to Kailua and couldn’t speak much English. Because Jisung’s grandparents had migrated from Korea to Hawaii, his family spoke both languages and Changbin learned English from him.

“So what exactly made you come to lovely Kailua, Minho?” Jisung had plopped down next to Changbin and was currently stealing food off of his plate when he wasn’t looking. “Was it the nature, the sea or the culture?”

Minho crooked a corner of his lips up into a lopsided smile. “Neither.”

Jisung and Changbin exchanged a questioning look before Jisung asked again, “Then what was it? Love?”

It was a simple question but it made Minho tense up. He didn’t like where this conversation was going. “No.”

“Stop questioning him, Sungie”, Changbin nudged Jisung in the side. Minho was grateful for it, but wondered if Changbin could tell how uncomfortable he was. 

Jisung put up his hands in surrender. “Oh, I didn’t mean for that to be an interrogation! Just curious. I would love to get out of here.” He sighed and waited for Changbin to look away from his food again so he could grab some more.

Changbin feigned annoyance. “You say that every single time I see you.”

“Why don’t you leave if you don’t like it here?”, Minho asked.

Jisung and Changbin looked over to him and Minho regretted having asked when he saw Jisung’s embarrassed expression.

“I don’t have the money for it”, he mumbled before his face lit up again, “But one day I will and then I’ll go and travel the world!”

Throughout their dinner and as the afternoon turned into evening and the sun set, Minho learned that Changbin had come to Kailua six years ago when he had been nineteen, because of a girl that he loved. Minho assumed that the relationship didn’t end well, since Changbin’s mood soured at the story and Jisung quickly dropped the topic again. Minho felt a kinship with Changbin in this regard, the less talk about love there was, the better.

Jisung on the other hand, was arguably an even stranger character than Changbin. According to their stories, Jisung had about fifteen pets of different animal families and had apparently once been rescued by a whale, though Minho thought that that sounded fake, no matter how much they both insisted it really happened.

It was around nine when Minho felt himself grow tired, the exhaustion of his long travels to get here finally catching up with him, even though he had slept a bit on the plane.

Jisung parted ways with them to take the short walk home to his own house as Changbin drove Minho back home.

Some blues song was playing on the radio and Minho felt incredibly comfortable as he listened to the rumbling of the jeep and the distant sound crashing of the waves.

Maybe he could get used to this.

The next day, Minho got woken up by a loud noise outside and when he opened his eyes, it took him a minute to remember where he was. 

He slid out of bed and stretched his arms above his head as he opened the door to the balcony. When he stepped out, he saw Changbin in the garden below him, energetic singing barely audible over the noise of the lawn mower.

A smile crept over his face and he disappeared into the bathroom to wash and get ready to say hi.

The sound of the lawn mower stopped just as Minho entered the living room a little while later. He was carrying two mugs of coffee - coffee being the only thing he bought on the way home from the airport yesterday - and walked out onto the terrace, setting the mugs down on the table there, next to a big brown paper bag.

Changbin had heard the doors open and walked over to him with a smile.

“Good morning!”

Minho offered him one of the mugs as Changbin sat down across from him at the table and eyed the paper bag. “What’s this?”

“I remember you saying that you forgot to go grocery shopping when you came from the airport yesterday so I brought you some breakfast.”

It was a simple gesture but it made Minho’s chest feel warm, a feeling he quickly tried to drown with hot coffee.

He offered some of the breakfast to Changbin and they drank their coffee while making easy conversation. When they were done, Changbin got up and grinned.

“You busy today?”

Minho raised an eyebrow. “No, why?”

“Good, me neither. I’m taking you with me to make you familiar with the area around here. Grab your stuff and meet me at the jeep.”


	2. a hui hou kākou (until we meet again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!
> 
> hope you're all having a nice time!  
> here's another one for yall~

Minho took Changbin on a day trip for a drive along one coast of the island, showing him his favorite little towns and restaurants, painting a picture of Changbin’s adventures through the years he had been living on the island.

He showed Minho the little waterfall he found by accident one day, the best burger restaurant he had ever been at, where he caught his first rare fish - Minho just took it all in, picturing a slightly younger, carefree Changbin discovering the island, making it his own, crowning himself a king with a wickedly daring smile.

They eventually picked up some groceries on the way back to Kailua that Minho dropped off at home. He joined Changbin back in the jeep just a moment later - it was already getting dark outside and Jisung had called them as soon as he had gotten back to shore a few hours earlier to meet up for drinks that night.

Jisung was already waiting for them at the little bar in the town center, three drinks already on the table. He fills them in on what happened during his fishing trip today - apparently one of the other guys on the boat almost knocked himself out by accident - and Minho gave an in depth review about Changbin’s sightseeing tour.

“So five stars on yelp?” Changbin winked at him as the waitress brought them another round of drinks in a bright blue color. 

Minho chuckled at him as they clinked their glasses. “Yeah, eleven out of ten Minho’s recommend Changbin Tours.”

As the night went on, Minho vaguely realized that Jisung and Changbin were seemingly trying to introduce the bar’s entire cocktail menu to him, though that realization came a bit too late.

He was staggering a bit when he came back from the restroom and fell down onto his chair again.

“Guys, I think ‘m a bit…” He trailed off and waved one hand aimlessly through the air. “Drunk.”

Changbin giggled and Jisung let out a laugh.

“You’re wasted, Minho!”

“Minho’s gonna have his first Hawaiian hangover tomorrow.” Changbin handed him a glass of water that Minho gratefully accepted.

“We were just talking”, Jisung knocked back a shot and fixed Minho with a stare. “You never told us why you moved here.”

Minho’s drunken state had decimated his willpower to not mention anything about what had happened back home to nothing but a shadow in the night. He started telling them his story before his brain could stop the words leaving his mouth.

“It’s because of- of the thing.” He took another sip of water. “The thing with the church.”

Jisung’s eyes widened. “Are you in a cult?”

Minho had to laugh. “The other thing. Wedding.”

Changbin and Jisung exchanged a glance but couldn’t say anything as Minho kept talking.

“I was at the- the wedding and then she said she couldn’t- you know- hey which one is my glass?”

Minho was trying to figure out which one of the half drunk green cocktails on the table was his but Changbin just pushed the water glass back to him again.

“What’d I say?”

Jisung was about to recap Minho’s monologue, but Minho remembered where he had left off just a moment later. 

“Right. She said, I can’t do this, you know- and- and I said, what? You know cause- we did the thing, we planned the wedding thing.”

Another pause.

“And so she left.” Minho looked sad, miserable, but then his face instantly brightened and he flung his arms around Jisung and Changbin’s shoulders, dragging them closer to him. “And now I’m here! With my new best friends!”

Minho had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there when he woke up the next day. Changbin’s face came into his field of vision as he gently nudged Minho awake.

“Hey sleeping beauty.”

“What happened?” Minho’s head felt like it was filled with a bag of needles, trying to puncture every single part of his brain.

Changbin smiled at him and handed him a bottle of water. “You got a little drunk last night so we brought you to my place since you live up on the hill and we were all pretty wasted by the end.”

The mention of alcohol made Minho’s stomach churn. He vowed that he would never ever take another sip of it and chugged half the water bottle in one go.

As he lowered the bottle again, he realized that he was in a bed, soft sheets around him, some colorful posters on cream colored walls, sunlight streaming in from the big window to his left. The blinding light made his eyes hurt.

“Is this your bedroom?”, he groaned, rubbing the space between his eyes.

Changbin nodded. “Don’t worry, I slept on the couch. Just thought you would appreciate sleeping in a bed since I thought you’ll probably feel like hell the next day.”

Minho winced at his pounding headache. “How right you were.”

It was a little past noon when Changbin drove Minho back to his house. Changbin had promised to help some lady from the convenience store downtown to paint her storefront and Minho had to look through some paperwork for the company today, so Changbin had offered to drive him.

Minho’s headache thankfully got better as the day went on, mostly thanks to some painkillers Changbin had left him. He had focused all his attention on his work and decided to call it an early night.

As Minho crawled into bed, he kept trying to remember what exactly had happened towards the end of last night, but his brain came up empty.

The only thing he did remember, was the thing he would very much like to forget. Why on earth had he poured out his soppy love story to two unassuming, nice guys he had known for two days?

Maybe the island air was making him go crazy.

Minho groaned as he buried himself under his sheets and drifted off to sleep.

They had never actually exchanged any phone numbers. Minho realized this four days later, when he had wanted to ask Jisung and Changbin if they had wanted to grab dinner.

Instead, he just sat out in his garden watching the sunset with a plate of sad looking spaghetti.

It’s entirely possible that Changbin and Jisung had just been nice to him because he had just moved here. He shouldn’t assume that they actually wanted to befriend him or deal with his mopey mood. 

He sighed as he twirled some of the noodles around on his plate, his heart feeling a little heavy.

A few days later, Minho decided to head down to the beach to watch the sunset - he had been feeling a bit sentimental that day and needed to unwind a bit.

As he sat down in the still warm sand, eyes fixed on the horizon, he let the sound of the crashing waves and the warm breeze encompass his thoughts and took a deep breath. Slowly but surely, day by day, what happened at the church drifted a bit farther away from him, loosening the tight grip on his heart.

He was lost in a haze of content thoughts, letting his mind wander, when he felt a person sit down next to him, nudging him slightly in the side.

“Hey stranger!”

He turned to face the person next to him, surprised to find Jisung smiling at him.

“Haven’t seen you around in a while. How are you?” He took a sip of coke and let out a long sigh, relaxing from a hard day’s work out at sea.

Minho smiled back at him and then turned his attention back to the setting sun bathing the ocean in warm glitter.

“I’ve been good. What about you and Changbin?”

Jisung chuckled. “You know, same old, same old. Changbin’s been in Maui for the past week, he’s running some errands for old Mr. Kamaka there.”

There was a long silence as they both watched the sun disappear beyond the horizon, turning the sky into a deep shade of red.

Minho felt a wave of embarrassment come over him as he spoke again. “Sorry for getting so drunk the other day. Didn’t mean to whine about my sob story to you guys…”

Jisung reached over to firmly pat him on the back with a laugh. “Don’t you worry. It was like this with Bin too when-”

He cut himself off and fumbled with the coke can for a little bit.

“When what?” Minho was curious now.

A long sigh escaped Jisung. “He’ll kill me if he finds out I told you.”

“My lips are sealed.”

Jisung rolled his eyes but smiled. “Bin’s story is weirdly similar to yours.”

Minho raised his eyebrows at that. He thought back on the upbeat guy and couldn’t find it in himself to find a single thing that the two of them had in common. Before he could ask what Jisung meant, Jisung started speaking again.

“Changbin came to Kailua with a girl called Alani. They met on the Big Island two years before and came to Kailua together. They had some trouble communicating since Bin couldn’t speak English well back then but they seemed really happy. She was really pretty and a lot of fun and they went on all these little trips around the island together and stuff. But about two months after they came here…”

Jisung paused again and Minho tore his eyes from the setting sun to catch a sad look on his face.

“Basically, Bin had proposed to her and she said yes and they were, you know, ecstatic. Like a week after they got engaged, Alani met some other dude though and just bolted with him. Just ran off with him.”

Minho winced at the sentence. So this was their similarity. Minho’s mind lingered on Changbin and he wondered what his reaction had been. He couldn’t picture Changbin looking sad, had only seen him smiling and happy and carefree, and the thought of it made his chest ache.

His question was quiet when he choked it out, “What happened afterwards?”

Jisung sighed again and shrugged his shoulders. “He was miserable, which, you know, is understandable. After a little bit, he just started keeping himself busy and working all the time, helping people run errands and stuff. He’s never had a relationship since then and if you ask me, he just tries to keep himself busy and surrounded by people to not feel lonely.”

His eyes widened. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Minho couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Jisung’s phone beeped and he checked it before heaving himself up from the sand. “Sorry, my cousin needs help with dinner. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Minho gave him a small wave as Jisung walked off, leaving Minho alone on the beach again. Changbin being depressed and lonely seemed like such a surreal thing to Minho. He felt a kinship with him, wanted to reach out to him, but then he remembered that he didn’t have any way to contact Changbin and kicked himself mentally for not getting his and Jisung’s number before Jisung left.

Minho took a last look at the slowly darkening sky and got up to make his way back home and it would have been a lie if he had said he didn’t feel at least a little lonely himself.

The next two weeks, Minho tried again and again to run into Jisung or Changbin down at the beach or around town, but didn’t manage to catch either of them.

By the time his first month in Kailua was over, he had resolved himself to at least try to get out and meet some people around here, but eventually decided to postpone it until next week when he suddenly got swamped with work.

He stayed up late one night to finish some reports and fell into bed close to three in the morning only to be woken up a few hours later by loud noises coming from his garden.

For the first minute when he woke up, he was grumpy and annoyed to be ripped from his peaceful and much needed sleep, but when his brain registered that the noise outside came from the lawn mower, he was on his feet faster than a cheetah.

Once he opened the glass doors to the garden, he took in a happy Changbin swaying his hips and singing loudly though his voice was barely audible over the lawn mower. He hadn’t noticed Minho yet and for a moment, Minho just stood in the doorway, watching Changbin and feeling happy to have someone intrude on his lonely mornings.

Changbin made a sharp turn at the corner of the lawn and jumped when he saw Minho staring at him. He turned off the lawn mower, hand placed on his chest.

“Good lord, I almost had a heart attack!”

Minho smiled at him sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Changbin grinned back at him and waved a hand through the air. “No worries. Did I wake you up?”

Yes. “No.”

“Oh, good.”

They stood there just staring at each other until Minho realized he should probably say or do something.

“Would you like a coffee?”


	3. ua kuluma ke kanaka i ke aloha (it is natural for people to behave in a loving way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyall!
> 
> im sad i don't get my fireworks this year bc of a corona lockdown (new years eve is my fav day and im a slut for fireworks)  
> but i will have a week off after and I. CANT. WAIT!!!!
> 
> hope you're all in a festive spirit and looking forward to the new year as much as me~
> 
> also feel free to hmu on insta (childish.changbino) to chat or if you wanna play among us (im addicted and i cant stop TT)

Things were looking up. 

Minho had finally gotten Changbin’s and Jisung’s phone numbers and was promptly added to group chat where Changbin lamented about being hungry most of the day and Jisung spammed pictures as soon as he got off the boat for the rest of the evening.

They met up for lunch or dinner every now and then, when all their schedules aligned and Minho was genuinely happy to have found some friends in his new home.

Home.

It was still weird for Minho to think of the small island town as home, but somehow, he got more used to it with each passing day.

Jisung had to leave for a longer fishing trip about six weeks after Minho moved to Kailua and would be gone for two weeks. Minho was a little sad about it, the constant chatter of Jisung was a welcome distraction whenever he got caught in a low mood.

The day after Jisung had left, Minho was trying to get into painting - he had made a promise to himself to pick up some new hobbies along with his new life - and was frustrated that he didn’t really know where to start.

As he was opening and closing tubes of different colors, not satisfied with any of them, his phone chimed.

**_Changbin:_ ** _ Heyo! U free for dinner? _

Minho blinked for a moment and realized that Changbin had texted him privately, not in the group chat. Which made sense, considering Jisung probably didn’t have great reception wherever he was.

**_Minho:_ ** _ Sure. _

**_Changbin:_ ** _ Nice! Will pick u up at 6! _

When Changbin picked Minho up, he worried for a moment if he had missed Changbin saying anything about a dress code.

So far, he had seen Changbin in a variety of t-shirts and shorts, but never in an actual nice dress shirt and pants.

“Are we going to the Oscars?”, he asked as he climbed into Changbin’s jeep, feeling underdressed in a black t-shirt and pants. “You look great, what is the plan here? Are you ambushing me in a double date situation?”

Changbin huffed out a laugh and ducked his head, looking shy. “Oh no, we’re just going for dinner. I just felt like it.”

There was a hint of pink on Changbin’s cheeks and Minho wondered if anyone ever paid him any compliments.

He liked the little smile on his face, so he just repeated himself. “Well, you look nice.”

Changbin took them to a little restaurant outside of town, nestled between green bushes and palm trees, a quiet little garden area with a great barbeque menu according to Changbin.

“So what happened with the blue?”, Changbin asked after having ordered.

Minho sighed. “It wasn’t actually blue, it was brown. I ordered the same color twice and now I don’t have a blue.”

Changbin hummed. “Looks like you’re pretty… blueless.”

Minho raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? That’s the pun you’re going with?”

His question was drowned out by Changbin’s laughter as he doubled over at his own joke. Minho couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the sight.

Once he had stopped laughing, he winked at Minho. “C’mon, it was pretty funny, admit it.”

“Fine. Maybe it was a little funny.”

Their conversation moved from one topic to another and Minho didn’t even realize that so much time had passed when the waitress eventually told them that they would be closing soon.

Watching Changbin’s animated face as he told Minho stories and the way he seemed interested in everything Minho had to say made something stir in Minho’s chest.

Something that he did not want to deal with, so he pushed it down and tried his best to ignore it, all the way home and into his bed.

It happened again and again. Every other day, Changbin would pick Minho up at home and go for a drive with him or out for food.

When they went out for lunch about a week after their first dinner without Jisung, Changbin confessed that even though he’d spent years on the islands, he couldn’t swim.

“What do you mean you can’t swim?”

Changbin shrugged and reached for another breadstick. “Just never learned it.”

“You live on an island.”

“Exactly, there’s ground below me.”

Minho rolled his eyes at him. “I’ll teach you.”

Changbin’s eyes widened and for a moment, he looked like a fish, mouth open, just staring at Minho. “You don’t have to do that.”

It seemed like Changbin was embarrassed by the way his face flushed, but Minho ignored it.

“No, I’ll teach you how to swim and once Jisung is back we can all go to the beach together.”

Changbin was about to object when their food was served and at the sight of their meal, any thoughts about swimming vanished from both their minds.

**_Minho:_ ** _ Are you free today? _

**_Changbin:_ ** _ I will be after 1pm _

**_Minho:_ ** _ ok bring ur shorts and meet me at the beach _

Minho had been at the beach for about fifteen minutes when Changbin showed up in bright colored swim shorts and a black t-shirt.

“We’re not actually doing this, are we?”

Minho took off his shirt and stared at him. “Of course we are, I am a man of my word.”

Changbin’s face was red again and he gave Minho a quick once over before looking towards the ocean. “I didn’t know you were like… shredded.”

Minho pulled a face at the word. “I’m not shredded.”

He got up and dusted some of the sand off, waiting for Changbin.

Changbin stood there looking lost and fumbled with the hem of his shirt. “Can’t we just hang out here?”

A shake from Minho’s head made him whine and he reluctantly took off his own shirt.

Minho kind of figured that Changbin was pretty built, considering he also did a lot of physical labor helping out people and his arms looked strong. He didn’t expect the broad expanse of tanned muscle he was greeted with though.

Changbin let out a sigh and started walking towards the ocean with a slow pace, Minho clumsily catching up after a second.

“If I drown, it’s your fault!”

Changbin didn’t drown. He almost did, twice, but at the end of the day, he was actually swimming - mostly looking like a normal person.

“Stop laughing at me!”

Minho bit the inside of his cheek as he swam a little closer to Changbin. “I’m not.”

Changbin pouted for a moment, trying to control his movements again. “I’m gonna have sore muscles tomorrow.”

“Oh you poor guy… do you need a massage?”, Minho teased.

His words made Changbin lose his coordination and he disappeared underwater for a second before resurfacing and sputtering water.

“I almost drowned again!”

Minho laughed. “Fine, let’s get out then.”

As they swam back to the shore, Minho glanced over at Changbin whose face was flushed and Minho was concerned he had gotten a sunburn. When they left the water for the last time that day, Changbin’s face was back to its normal, sun kissed glow.

They actually did have a beach day once Jisung came back from his fishing trip and Jisung couldn’t stop making fun of Changbin’s way of swimming, though Changbin didn’t seem too bothered by it. He seemed proud to show off that he could finally swim and Minho found it endearing.

They still went out together, though Changbin didn’t ask Minho to go out with him alone anymore and Minho felt a pang of disappointment over it.

He had been getting ready for bed one night, brushing his teeth in the bathroom, when his doorbell rang.

Minho checked his watch to see it was already eleven at night and wondered who on earth would ring his bell at this time on a weekday.

He made his way downstairs and opened the front door to find Jisung, Changbin and a little cat in front of him.

“What on earth-”

“Please take the kitty!”, Jisung interrupted him and stretched out his arms a little bit to show off the little cat more.

Minho raised his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

Changbin cleared his throat. “Can we come in so Jisung can explain?”

Minho wordlessly opened the door wider to let them in and closed it behind them.

Once they were sitting down on the couch, the cat playing with Minho’s carpet, Jisung spoked up.

“So I found this little guy under the docks and I took him home to feed him and I took him to the vet and stuff but apparently Gerald doesn’t get along with him so I have to find him another home…”

“Gerald is his raccoon”, Changbin provided helpfully.

“And so I wanted Bin to take him-”

“I would love to take him!” 

“-but his landlord doesn’t allow pets. Which is how we ended up at your place because, you know, maybe you want some company?” Jisung smiled at him with hopeful eyes.

Minho was suddenly reminded of the cat his mom had when he was a kid. He loved that cat even though it probably never had an ounce of love for any human in its life.

“Please?” Jisung dragged the word out as long as possible.

Minho sighed. “I don’t know, what if I forget to feed it? Or what if it hates me?”

“First of all, the cat is a he. Also, Changbin said he would help you with the cat if you take him in.”

Minho’s eyes darted over to Changbin who was now sitting on the floor, petting the little furball. He made little cooing noises at it and the cat jumped excitedly over his outstretched legs.

Changbin looked over to them for a moment, eyes fixed on Minho. “Yes, I will help! I will look after you, you little rascal…” His attention was back to the cat, who was trying to steal his sock now.

“Alright.”

At first, Changbin came by every two to three days to check in on Minho and the cat. They had agreed to name it Kolohe, which according to Jisung meant rascal and Changbin found fitting, though they had just started calling him Kolo at some point.

After about a week, Changbin just stopped by Minho’s every day. He helped feed Kolo but mostly just spent time playing with him and chatting with Minho. The domesticity of it all made Minho’s chest ache as they shared lunches and dinners and annoyed the playful cat with their affection.

Changbin stopped by on a Friday morning with croissants from the bakery and some cat treats he had picked up from the pet store on his way and Minho’s breath was caught in his throat for a moment as Changbin waltzed in with a smile, putting the breakfast down on the table and wandering over to Minho’s coffee machine, seamlessly moving around the house as if it were his own. Changbin always carried an air of ease and relaxed joy with him and Minho hadn’t realized until now how much happier he felt now compared to when he first arrived in Kailua, thanks in part to Changbin.

“Do you want coffee or tea?”

Minho shook his head for a moment to get rid of his thoughts. “Coffee.”

“Got it, chief.”

When they sat down to have breakfast, Kolo weaving around their legs under the table, Minho finally realized why he was feeling this way and the easy morning vibe was replaced with a heavy blanket of dread. 

He caught feelings for one of his only two friends on this island.

Not good.

Changbin stayed the whole day and they ended up on the couch, Kolo jumping from Minho’s lap to Changbin’s and back to Minho’s while they were watching a movie.

Minho’s realization of feelings unfortunately also made him hyper aware of every single one of Changbin’s movements, and he let out a sigh when he felt Changbin’s head falling to the side, resting on Minho’s shoulder.

He turned his head slightly to see the other fast asleep. Kolo had finally calmed down and nestled himself in Changbin’s lap, eyes closing slowly as well.

Minho felt his heart racing as Changbin let out a quiet snore and cursed himself for being stupid.

Not good at all.


	4. he kehau ho 'oma 'ema 'e ke aloha (love is like a cleansing dew)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya everyone!!
> 
> i would like to take a moment to thank everyone for reading my stuff and liking and commenting on it, i really appreciate it so much, it always brightens my day! :D
> 
> though it's been a tough year, it had ups as well as downs! i hope everyone can start the new year safely and happily and that the next year will be better than this one has been. hope you all stay healthy, happy and thrive - may your dreams come true and your troubles be gone next year!
> 
> with that, please enjoy the chapter and have a happy new year everybody! :)

Minho gently nudged Changbin’s arm around 20 minutes later and Changbin’s head shot up with half open eyes.

“Sorry… Think I fell asleep…” His sentence came out as a mumble and Minho’s heart was just silently hammering away in his chest.

“Do you want me to rewind the movie?”

Changbin blinked a few times and slowly shook his head. “No, I think I’m gonna head home.”

Minho didn’t know if it was relief or disappointment that came over him - probably a mixture of both.

He waved Changbin off at the door and once he had closed it, he let out a long breath that he felt like he had been holding for ages.

If Minho didn’t get a crush on every person being nice to him, he would really have an easier life. This is exactly how it had started with Hayoon, and look where that got him.

He resolved himself to bury any feelings coming up in him and went off to bed, a restless night ahead of him.

Changbin stopped coming by daily. He still showed up at Minho’s house every few days, but he never stayed long. On one hand, Minho was grateful for the distance so he could get over his feelings. On the other, it felt strange to him, the way Changbin treated him now.

Something must have changed and Minho wondered if maybe his feelings were obvious to Changbin.

He was still the same happy, cheerful guy as before and nothing but nice to Minho, but he kept his distance, kept the conversations light. It was different.

Minho panicked for a moment that maybe Changbin knew about his emotions but then again, he didn’t know Minho long enough to be able to read him that well, right?

It had been about four months since Minho had come to Hawaii and he had fully gotten used to his new home now. The whole Changbin situation kind of threw a wrench in his plan to have an uncomplicated new chapter of his life.

Jisung, Changbin and Minho met up on Saturday night at the cocktail bar because Jisung was feeling down and wanted to drown his sorrows.

Drowning his sorrows apparently meant shameless flirting with waiters and waitresses alike, to Changbin’s entertainment and Minho’s second hand embarrassment.

Minho was riding on a pleasant buzz and was currently listening to Jisung telling a story about some shoe they found inside a fish stomach or something. Changbin had been keeping a steady pace with Jisung and before long, Minho was the only one of the three that was still mostly sober.

“How’s Kolo?” Jisung turned his attention from Changbin’s weird reenactment of a 90s dance choreography to Minho.

“He’s doing well, getting bigger.”

Jisung sighed. “You guys are so lucky, you see him all the time.”

“What'd’ya mean you guys? Only Minho does.” Changbin pouted into his glass.

Jisung raised his eyebrows at them. “I thought you’re looking after him together? You’re not cat parents anymore?”

Minho’s stomach twisted at the words and he glanced over to Changbin, whose face was slightly redder than it had been before, though that might just be the alcohol.

Jisung was momentarily distracted by a blonde girl serving them another round and launched into a story time with her in order to get her number.

Changbin snorted and took a sip of his drink, his eyes avoiding Minho, who was sitting across from him. His leg bumped against Minho’s under the table as he shifted in his seat.

Minho felt relaxed, comfortably tipsy and the sounds around him a constant stream of white noise. He didn’t move his leg, just rested it onto the side of Changbin’s, who almost choked on his drink.

Minho handed him some napkins to clean up the spilled drink on the table and Changbin looked at him with wide eyes and a nervous smile.

“Thanks. Wrong pipe.”

Minho just smiled, leaning back into his chair again. The night was beginning to get dark and the soft sounds of the song playing through the speakers were threatening to lull him to sleep. He felt warmth from Changbin’s leg next to his and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Uh-oh… Minho’s gonna fall asleep.” Jisung had apparently failed his attempt with the waitress and was looking at Minho now, who slowly opened his eyes.

“No, I’m just comfortable.”

Jisung wiggled his finger through the air. “Too comfortable. Let’s hit the hay, guys.”

They paid and their ways parted as they left the bar, Jisung and Changbin walking off to the town center while Minho went on his walk up the hill.

The night breeze was cool against his skin and he let himself indulge in the fuzzy feeling inside him for just a little bit longer.

The next day, Minho worked through some stuff the company had sent him to look over while Kolo played with the little toy on the floor in his office.

The cat stopped for a moment to sit there staring at Minho, letting out whiny meows.

“What do you need?”

Minho didn’t know how that was possible but if his cat had lips, he was sure the cat would be pouting now.

“You spent too much time with Changbin.”

Kolo meowed again, pushing the toy closer to Minho.

“I can’t play with you right now.”

Another meow.

Minho sighed and got up from his chair to kneel down onto the floor next to his cat. He played with it for a bit before Kolo got bored of him and ran off out of the room.

Somehow, the house felt emptier now that it was just him and the cat. That in itself was strange, since Changbin didn’t live with them and he hadn’t spent that much time there. Right? Right.

Minho tried to focus back on work but eventually gave up to make himself coffee.

Two more days would pass before Changbin showed up at Minho’s again.

The sun was just beginning to set when he rang Minho’s doorbell, this time without food, but with a plastic bag.

“I got treats for my little Kolo!”, he yelled as soon as he entered the house and a smile crept onto Minho’s face. “And I got some stuff for us so we could make food rather than eat take out again.”

After Changbin was done cooing over Kolo trying out different snacks he bought, he joined Minho in the kitchen. Minho was currently washing vegetables and noticed Changbin’s slumping shoulders as he started unpacking the rest of the ingredients from the bag.

“Are you okay?”

Changbin flinched at the sudden question. He quickly pasted a bright smile onto his face as he turned to Minho, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Yeah, just peachy!”

He quickly turned around again, busying himself with groceries and Minho furrowed his brows. Changbin seemed quiet, much quieter than usual. If Minho was to guess, Changbin was avoiding him. But if that’s what he was doing, why would he even come, much less suggest cooking dinner together?

Minho remembered the leg under the table incident. Had he been too obvious? Was Changbin uncomfortable around him now?

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Changbin heaved a sigh before he turned to Minho again. “Sorry, it’s just a tough day for me.”

So the reason he was acting strange wasn’t Minho. Well, that was good at least.

“How come?”, he tried. “You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to, of course.”

Changbin smiled again, this time a much sadder, crooked smile. “I’m sure Jisung already filled you in on my miserable relationship story.”

Minho winced. So that’s why. He nodded slowly, doing his best to look apologetic.

“Today’s the anniversary… of the engagement. So.” Changbin bit his lip. “Sorry, I shouldn’t mope around. You’ve had it much worse than me-”

He cut himself off when he realized what he had said and stared at Minho with wide eyes. “Oh my god, sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up!”

Minho had to let out a chuckle as he turned off the faucet. “Don’t worry. I’ve had time to deal, I guess. Me having bad luck doesn’t mean what happened to you wasn’t just as shitty.”

Changbin lowered his head. “Yeah. Still.”

“I’m sorry about you and your ex, by the way. It really sucks. Stupid decision on her part if you ask me.”

Changbin lifted his head again to make eye contact. There was a look on his face that Minho wasn’t quite sure what to make of.

“Thanks… I’m fine, though. I mean, it’s been years. It just creeps up sometimes, you know. If I just hadn’t been such an idiot… I was stupid enough to think that we were grown enough to get married, live the rest of our lives together. Idiotic.”

Changbin turned around again, starting to cut some onions. His words hung in the air heavily for a moment.

Minho clamped a hand around Changbin’s shoulder, trying to ground him, shield him from his dark thoughts.

“Well, don’t blame yourself for being hopeful and in love.” For good measure and against his better judgement, he added, “I think you’re a pretty amazing guy.”

Changbin tensed and a second later let out a yelp.

“What happened?”, Minho asked, immediately alarmed.

The knife clattered onto the cutting board. “I cut myself.”

“Shit.” Minho sprinted up to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. On the way back down to the kitchen, he made a mental note to keep it there from now on - clearly the chance of hurting yourself was much higher in the kitchen than in the shower.

“Let me see.” He guided Changbin over to sit at the kitchen table, taking his wrist and stretching his hand towards him. “Okay, it’s not deep luckily.”

Changbin winced at the burn when Minho disinfected the cut and put a bandaid on it. Only when Minho was done fastening the bandaid around Changbin’s finger and lifting his head to look at Changbin’s face was when he realized how close they were sitting, only a few inches between their faces.

Minho’s pulse picked up and he could feel a rush of blood to his head. Changbin smelled faintly of salt and coconut and he licked his bottom lip as his wide eyes stared at Minho.

“Thanks”, he breathed out, barely louder than a whisper.

“Yeah.” Minho felt dumb, there was a sense of giddiness rising up in him and a voice at the back of his head tempting him to do something stupid.

Changbin didn’t move away, just stayed there, Minho still holding his hand.

Something in Minho snapped and he slowly moved forward to close the distance between them, his heartbeat so loud he could hear it in his ears.

Before Minho could press his lips to Changbin’s, a loud banging on the front door pulled them both back to reality and they quickly pushed away from one another.

“Guys!” Jisung’s voice was muffled through the door. “Guys, I’m finally getting the fuck out of Kailua!”


	5. a'a i ka hula, waiho i ka maka'u i ka hale (dare to dance, leave the shame at home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!!
> 
> hope you all had a great start to the new year! unfortunately i spent the first of january with a hangover though i am off work for a week now and ready to work on some stories i've had on the back burner for a while so please look forward to them! :D
> 
> i wish you all a great day or night and stay healthy!

As it turned out, Jisung got offered a job to work for a fishing company in Europe. A very well paid job. 

He was currently sitting on Minho’s kitchen table while Changbin and Minho prepared dinner for three people, trying hard to will away the deep blush on their cheeks.

“So I would just be working there for a year and I would have enough money to travel!” Jisung clapped excitedly on the table. This alerted Kolo who came to him and demanded to be pet.

Jisung happily obliged, completely oblivious to the awkward atmosphere in the open kitchen.

Minho’s eyes were fixed on the pan in front of him while Changbin poured more and more cut, sliced and diced ingredients into it, little by little.

His hands were sweaty and he was mentally beating himself up for risking to make a move on Changbin. What if he never wanted to speak to him again? Did he make things awkward? He must have.

Once all the ingredients were in the pan, Minho told Changbin to join Jisung. 

Changbin sat down next to him and muttered a  _ Congratulations _ .

Jisung pouted at him, petting Kolo on his lap. “You could be at least a little excited for me you know?”

Changbin sighed. “I am! I’m really happy for you. But that means my best friend is gonna leave me.”

The sadness in his voice was not lost to Minho’s ears and it only furthered the twisting knot in his stomach.

Minho put the food down on the kitchen table and sat down next to Jisung, trying to put some distance between himself and Changbin, who didn’t even spare him a glance.

Throughout the dinner, Jisung assured them that he would definitely come back and that he would still keep them updated and get in touch with them as often as possible and not long after, Minho was left alone in his house again.

Kolo was purring at his legs as he washed the dishes, letting the events of the day rush through his mind.

Jisung’s news had diffused at least a little of the awkwardness between him and Changbin but now that he was alone, all he could think about was the kiss that didn’t happen.

He dropped the plate he was washing into the sink and cursed under his breath.

Three days later, Minho was woken up by Changbin mowing the lawn outside. There had been radio silence between them since the day Jisung interrupted them and even though Minho wanted to check in with him, he couldn’t find the right words to say.

When Minho came downstairs, Changbin had just finished mowing and entered the kitchen.

“Good morning!” He seemed chipper, pretending as if nothing had happened and a weight lifted off Minho’s shoulders. “I was just gonna grab a glass of water - sorry, do you mind that I make myself so at home here?”

Minho shook his head and asked him to bring him a mug of coffee from the kitchen before he sat down on the chair next to the table outside, drinking in the morning sun.

Changbin joined him a minute later, handing him the coffee. 

“I was thinking…”

Minho’s heart stopped for a moment, expecting the worst.

“We should throw a farewell party for Sungie.”

One of these days, Minho would get a heart attack from the emotional rollercoaster, he was sure of that.

“What do you have in mind?” He took a sip of coffee and frowned. “Don’t say strippers.”

Changbin huffed a laugh. “No, no. I was thinking we could rent out Mr. Keahi’s shack and throw a party there. He offered to rent it out for fifty bucks to me once if I ever needed it because I helped his son move. We just have to go and take a look if it’s big enough.”

Minho raised his eyebrows at him. “First of all, you saying you know a guy for everything makes you sound like a drug dealer. And secondly, is Jisung inviting the whole island?”

Changbin just shrugged and finished his glass of water. “He’s got lots of fishing buddies, so I’d assume he wants them there, some of his old school friends, his family…”

Minho put up a hand to stop him. “Alright, fine. When should we look at the location?”

“ _ The location _ ? What are you, a mafia boss?” Changbin laughed. “And you’re accusing me! It’s just a shack a little outside of town. I’ll ask him when he’s free to go take a look and then we can go.”

“Shouldn’t Jisung go with you? He will know if there’s enough space for everyone.”

A sad look crossed Changbin’s face but then he put on a smile again. “I can ask him if you don’t want to go. You don’t have to.”

“No!” Maybe Minho had said that a bit too loud. “No, it’s fine. Call your guy and ask him when he’s free.”

Changbin beamed at him and fumbled for his phone and not for the first or last time, Minho wondered what he was getting himself into.

Jisung unfortunately had to leave by the end of the month, which meant that the Minho and Changbin Party Planning Committee had very limited time.

With Minho being busier than usual at work and Changbin getting more odd jobs around the island, outside of Kailua, they didn’t have much time to prepare so when they finally got around to looking at the party location, they were only a few days away from the date of the party.

Changbin and Minho were currently driving behind Mr. Keahi’s rusty old truck down a rural road and they stopped at the edge of a field, parking in front of a midsized cottage.

“Alright, fellas. That’s her.” Mr. Keahi unlocked the door for them, pulling and jiggling the handle a few times. “Sometimes she locks on herself, she’s a moody one. I’ll leave you the keys though, just in case.”

Minho and Changbin exchanged a look and stepped up to the front door. Another car pulled off the side of the road and a man yelled out to them.

“You old timer!” Mr. Keahi and the other man talked for a moment before Mr. Keahi turned to Minho and Changbin again.

“I’ll go with Ed to pick up some pineapples real quick. Take a look around, I’ll pick you up again. Be right back.”

With that, he walked off to join his friend in the car and they drove off to the next town over while Changbin and Minho just stared.

“He’s a bit of a weird one, huh?”

Changbin chuckled. “Yeah, he’s insane. He’s a nice guy though.”

They walked around the house for a bit before deciding to check if Mr. Keahi had come back from his errand. Minho pressed the handle down but nothing happened.

“Uhm.” He turned to Changbin. “I think she might have locked herself.”

Changbin laughed but rolled his eyes. “Let me do it, weakling.”

He tried his luck with the door for a few minutes before giving up. “She locked herself.”

“Told you.”

They sat down on the small, old couch that seemed ridiculously undersized for the big living room area, barely a foot between them.

“I think we will need to bring some chairs.”

Minho couldn’t help but grin. “Let me know… you know a guy?”

Changbin winked at him, leaning back. “Sure do.”

They were quiet for a while before Changbin continued to speak.

“I can’t believe Sungie’s leaving in a few days. He’s been here ever since I came to Kailua.”

Minho hummed. “He’ll be back.”

Changbin sighed at that and Minho turned a bit to look at him but immediately regretted his decision. With the way Changbin was sitting, they were once again close, very close, to each other.

“I know he will. Still sad though.” His voice was quiet and the atmosphere had turned into a somber moment.

Minho was racking his brain to come up with something to lighten the mood. “Well, I hope you don’t leave as well or I’ll be left to my own devices.”

Changbin stared at him, corners of his lips turning up into a slight smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here.”

There was an emotion in Changbin’s words that made Minho’s heart ache. A reassurance, a firm statement that someone close to him wouldn’t leave him again.

Minho let out a sigh. “I have a lot to thank you and Jisung for.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Minho smiled. “I came here being sad and now I’m really happy. Content. I think you guys pulled me out of a depression, really.”

Changbin licked his lip again and even though it seemed to be just a tick or a habit of his, it sent Minho’s heart into overdrive. The hot, stuffy air inside the house, the lack of space between them, the way Changbin was looking at him - it made his brain short circuit.

“So I really hope you don’t leave.”

And this time, he finished what he had started a couple weeks before.

Changbin’s lips were soft under his, not moving at first and Minho was about to pull away when he felt Changbin’s hand grab the side of his shirt hesitantly, fingers holding on softly to the fabric. He kissed Minho back slowly, cautiously, and Minho felt like his heart would give out any second.

A gasp escaped Changbin’s mouth as they pulled apart for a moment, only to bring their lips together again, a gentle but firm kiss.

Minho almost didn’t hear the front door open, until Changbin pulled away from him quickly, averting his eyes from Minho’s gaze and darting for the entrance.

“Sorry, fellas. Took a bit longer.” Mr. Keahi didn’t seem fazed by their flushed faces. “So you wanna rent it for this weekend?”

“Yes”, Changbin choked out and grabbed the keys from Mr. Keahi.

They said their goodbyes quickly and got into Changbin’s jeep to drive back to Kailua.

The ride was silent and Minho’s hands were shaking as his worries consumed him.

Changbin left him with a simple Goodbye as he drove off down the hill of Minho’s place and Minho was left standing outside his front door, staring after him.

He had fucked up big time.


	6. no keia la, no keia po, a mau loa (from this day, from this night, forever more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyallllll~
> 
> it's the last part! once again i struggled a bit with the ending - i guess that's a running theme at this point :(  
> i hope you guys like it nevertheless!
> 
> have a nice day everyone!

There was minimal contact in the next few days between Changbin and Minho. They texted each other regarding the party planning and setup, but Changbin didn’t stop by Minho’s house.

When Changbin had dropped him off after they had kissed, Minho’s mind was racing. He was nervous and didn’t know what to say to Changbin - he hadn’t pushed him away or outright rejected him but he also didn’t show any signs of enjoying the kiss or reciprocating his feelings.

Minho had stayed up half the night breaking his brain about it.

Maybe he should just pretend that nothing happened and they could go back to being friends.

Changbin had texted him the next day regarding drinks and food for the party and he’d seemed normal. He didn’t mention anything about the kiss so Minho thought maybe Changbin just wanted to pretend nothing happened as well.

The thought of it, of being rejected by him, made Minho’s heart hurt but he tried his best to focus all his attention on party tasks.

Over the course of the next two days, they communicated exclusively regarding the party. Jisung texted Minho from time to time and even asked Minho if something had happened between him and Changbin but Minho changed the topic quickly. If Changbin told Jisung about it, that would mean that he had thought about their kiss and in Minho’s mind the only reason why he would do that is to figure out how to let Minho down easy.

The next time Minho saw Changbin in person was when Changbin picked him up on the day of the party.

He showed up in the late afternoon in a nice shirt and pants and he looked, for lack of a better word, stunning. Minho’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Changbin through the peephole and willed himself to calm down. The feelings-mess inside him was not making it any easier for him to try and get over it and he had no idea how he was supposed to act natural with Changbin now. He slapped himself mentally for the fiftieth time that day.

When he opened the front door, Changbin looked him up and down, sucking in a breath.

“Wow”, his voice came out quietly, “You look amazing.”

Minho felt his ears turn red and chuckled nervously. “Thanks… You do too.”

For a moment they were just standing in the doorway staring at each other and Minho felt like something had to give.

“Changbin, I wanted to-”

Changbin cleared his throat and wandered back to the car. “Let’s go. We shouldn’t be late, we have to let everyone in.”

Minho’s heart sank but he followed Changbin to the car and spent the drive staring at the palm trees swaying in the evening breeze against a sky that turned red ever so slightly.

Changbin seemed nervous, constantly fiddling with the radio or drumming his fingers on the steering wheel but he didn’t say a single word. The atmosphere made Minho want to explode.

People were drinking and dancing, some helping themselves to the buffett and Jisung was getting increasingly drunker as the night went on.

When the first guests, Jisung included, had arrived at the party, Changbin swiftly made his escape and chatted with pretty much everyone there while Minho mostly just tried to stick close to the few people that he knew by now - waitresses, waiters and the guy that worked at the supermarket.

He didn’t want a repeat of his first drunken night in Hawaii, especially not now with all the jumbled feelings in him, and so he drank slowly to avoid spending the night crying in the bathroom like a lovesick teenager at a houseparty.

Eventually, Minho ran into Jisung as he was taking a breather with a glass of water on the front porch.

“Minho!” He flung an arm over Minho’s shoulder as Minho sat down on the steps next to him. “Thank you for the party, man! It’s great.”

Minho let out a laugh. “I’m glad. It’s gonna suck when you leave.”

Jisung sighed and was quiet for a while. Eventually, he nudged Minho in the side. “I’ll still come by though. And you still have Bin.”

Minho couldn’t help but grimace. “Yeah.”

Jisung raised his eyebrows at him. “What happened between you two anyway?”

The question made Minho’s heart speed up and he ran a hand through his hair, not knowing how to answer the question. He hesitated and Jisung interrupted his train of thought by continuing to talk.

“He’s been talking about you non-stop for the past few days. I mean more than usual. It’s always Minho this, Minho that… Is he trying to replace me already?!”

The fake annoyance in Jisung’s voice made Minho laugh before the implications of Jisung’s statement made him pause.

“What do you mean talk about me?” 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. He won’t shut up about you, it’s really annoying.”

A flicker of hope bloomed in Minho’s chest.

“Anyway”, Jisung stood up to join the party again, clasping a hand on Minho’s shoulder for a moment. “I hope you’ll be there for Bin when I leave. He doesn’t let people close to him because he’s afraid of being abandoned again... he’s gonna need a friend.”

Minho just nodded and Jisung smiled at him before leaving him alone on the porch, already yelling out to one of his old school friends for another drink.

Minho stayed on the porch a little while longer with the party noise providing white noise for him to get lost in his thoughts. He wondered what Changbin had told Jisung and if him talking about Minho was something good or something bad.

Suddenly, he felt an urgency to find Changbin and talk to him. He needed answers and he needed them now.

The party was dying down fifteen minutes later, with only Jisung’s closest friends and family still hanging around but Minho had been looking for Changbin and couldn’t find him. He was sure that Changbin wouldn’t leave before Jisung’s party ended and so he went through the cottage again, room by room, before landing outside on the porch again, this time sitting down next to Changbin on the steps.

Changbin was just staring at the empty road in front of them, a drink half forgotten next to him. Minho’s palms felt sweaty and his pulse was probably higher than when he had taken his first driving test.

“There you are”, he muttered as he sat down, Changbin only turning his head slightly to look at him before fixing his eyes on the road in the darkness again. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Changbin cracked a smile. “You found me.”

Minho hummed. He wanted to ask Changbin about the kiss, about what Jisung had said, but when he noticed Changbin’s glassy eyes, his questions vanished from his brain.

“Are you okay?”

Changbin cleared his throat and blinked a few times. “Yeah, yeah… I’m fine. Just, you know. Sad.”

“He’ll come back.”

Changbin nodded. “I know. I’m happy for him, you know? I just don’t want him to leave. Everyone always leaves...”

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the stillness of the night or maybe it was just a sudden rush of confidence, but Minho grabbed Changbin’s hand, interlacing their fingers and stroking his thumb across the back of Changbin’s hand.

They sat like this for a little while, Minho’s skin feeling like it was electrified where he was connected to Changbin.

“Are you gonna leave?”

The words left Minho’s mouth before he could think about them, dripping with a certain anxiety, worry of being left again, rejected again.

Changbin squeezed his hand and turned to face him with a smile. Minho expected an answer, whether good or bad, but Changbin’s response surprised him in the best way.

In a split second, Changbin moved toward him, connecting their lips and tangling the hand that wasn’t holding Minho’s in Minho’s hair. The kiss was gentle, soft, and Minho felt like he was about to melt under Changbin’s touch.

After a little while, Changbin pulled back, tracing his hand from Minho’s hair down to cup his cheek. In the pale light shining on them from the inside of the house, Minho could see Changbin’s shy smile, a blush across his face, his lips slightly swollen from the kiss. Minho’s eyes lingered on them for a moment, reading his lips as he finally replied.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know ur thots and if you would like to read more or if i should trash this~
> 
> hope you all have a fresh day!


End file.
